


A God Tier

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Gen, God Teir, Humanstuck, Humanstuck then Trolls, POV Second Person, POV Terezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (Possible Karezi) fanfic in which Sburb and Sgrub don't exist - but God Tier does! Oh yeah, and it's a bad thing, or is it?<br/>I got the idea when I drew my trollsauna in her God Tier outfit and, well, here it is! Wrote in 2nd Person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A God Teir - Chapter One - Candy Corn Horns and Butterfly Wings.

"Terezi Pyrope!"

You feel the colour drain out of your face when you hear your name on the God Tier list. Sure, other people are on the list, but you don't know them. Besides it's your name that's been read out. God, you feel really selfish after thinking that. Your meant to be a selfless protector of justice, and selfishness is the opposite of selflessness. It's basic English! Anyway you push these dumb thoughts aside, your name was on the God Tier list! 

Being on the God Tier list sounds like something good, right? But no, it's far from it. If you're on that list, you disappear In the night. No trace of you, no fingerprints, no blood, no sign of a struggle, nothing. People whose family members or housemates are on the list rarely report anything happening. No noise, no open or smashed windows or doors either. They just disappear. Like magic. The people who do 'see them' report grey people with yellow eyes, candy corn horns and Butterfly wings. That or coloured light that ranges from a bright candy red to a deep magenta. Grey people with butterfly wings? The thought of it is insane, so of course they're called mad and put in rehab. Horns made of candy corn? They'd never be strong enough to fight with or anything so they'd be useless. Absurd. Still, every year they read out a list of 5 civilians chosen at random. Attendance is mandatory. This all sounds too much like the reaping day from The Hunger Games trilogy. Man, you miss reading. You can always use braille or lick the page, (You have synaesthesia) but it's not the same. You really have to stop getting distracted, first justice now your blindness, when will it end?

Now it seems, as you get rushed home by your mum. She's hugging you and crying about how much she'll miss you, and she soon gets you crying too.

"You're only thirteen, you had so much to live for, all your life ahead of you!" You manage to make out through her gross sobbing.

Night soon falls and you head upstairs to get changed into your pyjamas. You go back down to get a drink and your mum lets you have hot chocolate with squirty cream and mini marshmallows, your favourite hot drink. When you finish you put the mug in the sink and go to bed, burying yourself in your soft scalemate plushies. You can't sleep because of the sickening feeling of dread bubbling up and festering in your stomach.


	2. A God Tier - Chapter Two - A Visit From a Red Light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "shhhhrrrrp" pierced the fear filled air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Terezi's going God Tier, We can really begin! Plus, I realised I use commas a lot!
> 
> I put my other fanfic, The Colours of the Rainbow, on hiatus for this. So you'd better like it!

A "shhhhrrrrp" pierced the fear filled air.

Followed by a cartoonish 'pop!'.

It sounded like the noise before the yawn when you turn off Skype. Well, probably not that exact noise, but still something similar. Oh would you look at that! Distracted again! You turn to look to see if it is a grey skinned, butterfly winged, candy corn horned person. Then you remember your blind, duh! So you just smell the air. It takes awhile to get to the appearance of the person... thing, instead of a basic outline because the scent of your own fear and the salt from your tears is thick in the air. 

You pick up brown and red first. A bright cherry red, your favourite colour. Then its dark orange, bright orange and a lemon yellow, must be the candy corn horns, but aren't candy corns orange - yellow - white? Or is the yellow yellow ochre? You don't have time to figure out before the... thing speaks.

"Come Seer of Mind - Oh fuck whatever I'm supposed to say. Just come with me."

O...K...? That definitely was not what you expected...


	3. A God Tier - Chapter Three - A Blind Synesthetic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND PETER PAN LIKENESS: COMMENCE!
> 
> No seriously, female protagonist flies away with random magical boy that appears in bedroom = Peter Pan.
> 
> And guess what, female protagonist flies away with random magical boy that appears in bedroom = A Gods Tier.
> 
> What.

Well, this is not what you had expected to happen.

You stare at him for awhile, making a face between a blank expression and the 'srsly?' face.

"Well? Are you gonna get up and come with me or just stare at me."

He's obviously getting annoyed, oh well, time to stare at him until he gets pissed off!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Come on, I'm busy and I've got to get back before day-break."

What... Oh hell, let's just make random Christmas movie references. It's like, 1am, your mind has crashed.

"You sound like the conductor off of The Polar Express."

"And the crowd lets out a huge gasp! Not only can the creature speak, but it can watch films! It's a miracle!"

Ok, great he's a sarcastic asshole. You have a feeling you'll get some enjoyment out of your supposed 'kidnapping'. You now realise how strange that sounds... Oh well!

"I can't watch films though."

"What so you just listen to them?"

"That and lick the screen."

"Well if you're close enough to lick the screen, you'll be able to see it... Not properly, unless you have a giraffe tongue or something. And who the hell licks a TV?"

"Not necessarily no, and a synesthetic."

"If your face is mere inches away from a TV you must be blind not to see it.

You remove your red-tinted winged sunglasses to reveal your eyes. You didn't want to get your eyes removed and have those fake glass ones to put in, so they're still there. They were burned up by the sun, making the whites yellow, and the once beautiful teal irises are clouded over with a translucent milky white that also covers your pupils. At least, that's what your mum told you they looked like, you always imagined them as red with an orange haze.

"Wonderful, not disgusting to the point of life scarring in the slightest. But I'm sick and tired of this bullshit now so;"

He grabs your hand and pulls you out of your bed, leads you over to the wall with the large open window,

":lets go."

And jumps out of the window.


	4. A God Tier - Chapter Four - The Feeling of Flight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OHFUCK! OHFUCK! OHFUCK! OHFUCK! OHFUCK! OHFUCK!" You scream in your head as you fall, wait, scratch that, not only in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terezi will be God Tier next chapter!

"OHFUCK! OHFUCK! OHFUCK! OHFUCK! OHFUCK! OHFUCK!" You scream in your head as you fall, wait, scratch that, not only in your head.

You hear the windows snap shut as you make a sharp jerk upwards.

"Okay," He says "now were actually on our way, I'm guessing you have some questions or something?"

As you can open your mouth to ask a question he cuts in.  
"Shit, why did I say that?"

You giggle and state your question.

"I find it strange that I'm going with you to some magical place, probably in the sky, and we don't even know each others names"

He sighs and says; "Fine. I'm Karkat, how do you fucking do."

You grin as you tell 'Karkat' that your name is Terezi before asking "Do I have to be dragged all around the sky by my arm? Or can I actually do something that's not as painful?"

"What do you expect me to do? Make you magically fly?"

"Well you don't have wings. Unless they somehow make absolutely no beating sounds."

"No I don't have wings."

"Then how do you fly then?"

He pauses before answering.

"I don't even know, ask Sollux when we get back."

Okay. Seems like you'll meet this guy when you arrive wherever. Before you felt scared and dreaded this night, but now you find yourself being quite excited at the thought of meeting these new people. And annoying Karkat is fun.

"I thought you guys had wings though."

"Everyone else does," Karkat tells you. "Just not me."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Teeeellllll meeeeee."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeseeeeeeee!" You plead.

"NO!" He snaps at you.

You tried talking to him after that, but he wouldn't respond. Great, you fucked up already. Your sure he'll talk to you again later. Now that Karkat isn't speaking, you just try to smell what's down on the ground and fail miserably. The cold night wind doesn't let you make heads or tails of anything through it. You feel like you should make a nickname for him... Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!


	5. A God Teir - Chapter Five - The Vortex is Howling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but we've got to get the story moving along! ^.^

After being in almost complete silence for what felt like an eternity, she finally heard Karkat speak again.

"Whelp, were here."

You sniffed the now still air, trying to find any trace of colour or scent. But there was none. Not one at all, just cold air and? A strange sensation that seemed to pull her towards... 

Whatever.

"And here is..." You trailed off.

"The place I've been taking you to."

"Yes I obviously know that idiot," You flick the side of his head. "But what is it?"

He sighs as he tells you.

"I don't know, some kind of rupture in the fabric of space and time or something. I didn't really listen, once again, ask Sollux."

Then he mumbles "Nerd" under his breath.

You giggle. "Ok-"

You were then cut short by the violent jerk that sent you into the rupture. 

And then you were

Falling. 

...

Falling. 

...

Falling.

...

Through darkness and empty space.


	6. A God Tier - Chapter Six - Stone and Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Falling...

...

Falling...

..

Falling...

...

Falling...

...

Standing?

You have stopped falling and are standing on something now... Okay? You can feel Karkat's hand take hold of your arm once again as he walks through the unfamiliar corridor. It's just like before, Karkat leading you through some strange place In almost silence, but instead of wind rushing past your ears its the periodic sound of footsteps. You hate this place, It smells of nothing but boring grey and you can almost feel the tense coming off of you in waves. You hate it.

As your feet come to a stop and you go through a door you feel a smile spread across your face. Teal! You can smell teal! Teal is your second favourite colour, second only to candy red. Bright candy red. Delicious bright candy red! Like Karkat's blood... Wait, what? Yes blood is red, but not quite candy red. It's a bit darker than that, more of a... Maroon. Oh, look! Trailing off again. You finally hear him speak again;

"Lie on that bed while I get something."

"Why?"

"Don't you want wings?"

"Sure as fuck I want wings!"

You jump up at that, wings! You'll be able to fly like a dragon! You really like dragons. Like, really, really like dragons. Dragons are your lifeblood.

"Alright, go lie on it then."

You inhale the air and smell only the teal.

"The teal thing?"

"Yes."

As you lie down on the bed you- OH SHIT, IT'S STONE, WHY DID YOU JUMP ON IT, FUCK IT HURTS - You have visions of you flying around with wings. You look cool. Yep. You just listen to Karkat as he messes around with a metal thing or something. As he walks in you don't have any time to say anything before the cold metal of the sickle's blade is struck into your chest...

And you die...


	7. A God Teir - Chapter Seven - Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the massive wait! This chapters so short that it doesn't really make up for it either. =(

You feel your misty, unseeing eyes flicker open as you sit up in your bed. You yawn and stretch your arms, legs and wings... Wait. WINGS? You move your arms behind you to touch your brand new wings. They feel delicate, not unlike what you expect butterfly wings to feel like. They smell of a light teal like the rest of your outfit. You rub your eyes as you struggle to remember what the hell happened last night and why you can't remember. 

...

Then you remember and it hits you like a punch in the face, you died? 

What?

Well at least you're alive now, you suppose.

Wait... Karkat was a troll, trolls have wings and now you do so are you a troll? You reach yet again to feel for a new body part, this time to your head to feel for horns, and sure enough, there they are! In all their orange - yellow gradient effect... thing glory! You spend a while figuring out the shape, they seem to be short and pointy, hiding, and almost hidden, in your tangle of shoulder length jet black hair. After these two new surprises you spend a while figuring out what else is new. You end up finding out that you have grey skin. And you smell teal beneath your skin? It's just a few shades darker than your outfit, to add to your list of changes, previously only containing your thin blue wings and bright coloured horns.


	8. A God Tier - Chapter Eight - Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Chapters one through seven have been updated, if you started reading before 15/08/2014 please go back through and re read them, Thank You!
> 
> A knock on the door interrupted Terezi from finding out any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA! So sorry guys! I was writing Teal Blue Paw Prints, then First Years, An abandoned project, (Not the name of the fic.) Master Quest and then a new one that isn't out yet!

A knock on the door interrupts you from finding out any more.

You stumble around quite literately blindly, before you find and open the door. you turn the door handle and push. It doesn't open. You mutter a curse to yourself before pulling it.

Karkat stands behind the door.

"Hey Karkles!" You call, grinning with now razor sharp fangs.

"Holy hell your teeth are sharper than usual," He says surprised "and what kind of name is 'Karkles' ? It's Karkat dumbass."

You roll your eyes and ask;

"Why are you even here anyway?"

"Oh! That! I'm here to show you around the place and introduce you to people."

Alright then... Can you help me find my glasses?"

A sigh.

And your glasses are in your hand. You slip them on your face and follow Karkat out, if you're going to be meeting other people... things. You don't want to be seen with him dragging you around like a dog on a leash.


	9. A God Tier - Chapter Eight . Five - Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hallways you are traveling are the same as the ones from last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a silly intermission here!

The hallways you are traveling are the same as the ones from last night. All grey, boring and lifeless. But what isn't the same is the level of noise. You and Karkat - ehem - Karkles, are talking as you walk... Well, you're talking, he's shouting.

"STOP CALLING ME KARKLES!"

"Heh Heh, nope!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD, NO, EVERY. SINGLE. IMMORTAL. DEITY. THAT YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON EVER, AND THATS SAYING SOMETHING."

"Thanks for the compliment!"

He growls.

This guy is really easy to wind up and you love it!

"Oh yeah!" You exclaim.

"What."

"I was wondering what exactly I am. Since I'm obviously not human anymore."

"You're a troll."

You laugh at that.

"A troll? What am I supposed to do? Terrorise goats and fine people who walk on bridges?"

"Hah Hah very funny. Not that kind of troll."

"What kind of troll then?"

"Someone will tell you later."

"Who? When?"

"UGH."


	10. AN

Hey guys. I'm sorry to have to do this but I'm going to rewrite this story. It's not written very well but I still quite like the idea and want to do it justice. I'll post the rewrite whenever I can but it won't be soon because I have other things I want to work on before this. (Finishing up some other stories and writing a fanfic for another fandom.)

Once again I apologise and I hope that if you liked this story you'll consider reading the rewrite.

Spiritofsky


End file.
